five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Kira777333/Stwórz własnego Animatronika!/@comment-30521952-20161129102538
"Jeśli myślisz, że wiesz kim jestem, wiec że się mylisz. To co na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być jasne i oczywiste, w rzeczywistości takie nie jest." Ripper to fan-animatronik, będący głównym antagonistą w grze Six Nights at Ripper's: Reborn. thumb|225px|Ripper Rozpruwacz Płeć: samiec Gatunek: animatronik- gekon Pierwsze pojawienie: SNaR:R Noc 4 Lokacja startowa: Magazyn części Wygląd Animatronik przypomina gekona humanoida. Jego kostium jest koloru szarego. Wzdłuż grzbietu biegnie czarny pas, który kończy się czarną głową i ogonem. Oczy animatronika są białe. Na pysku widnieje kolor niebieski urywający się w połowie zgryzu. Animatronik ma również inne niebieskie detale, jak koniec ogona czy lewa ręka. Obie łapy są wyposażone w czarne rękawice bez palców. Pazury gekona są również koloru czarnego. Dzięki skórzanemu pokryciu Ripper posiada wszystkie mechanizmy ukryte za materiałem. Zachowanie Ripper jest agresywnym animatronikiem. Ma psychopatyczny śmiech słyszalny w grze. Jest znany z destruktywnego działania w otoczeniu. Pomimo to, nie zamierza nas zabić (wyjątek noc 6-ta). Jest bardzo tajemniczym animatronikiem. Każdej nocy stara się nam coś przekazać. Na niektórych kamerach wygląda jakby wyraźnie czegoś szukał. Jeśli jesteśmy w pobliżu, podąża za naszymi krokami. Na kamerze: 'Scena' otwiera pysk w kierunku Freddy'ego. W jego oczach widać złość. Na pozostałych kamerach tajemniczo się uśmiecha w naszą stronę. Zdolności *Ciemna kolorystyka umożliwia mu kamuflowanie w ciemnościach. *Wspinaczka po ścianach i sufitach. *Duża skoczność, dzięki specyficznej konstrukcji nóg. *Świecące oczy umożliwiające rozpoznawanie otoczenia po zmroku. *Szybkość i stabilność (podwójnie załamane nogi i ogon). *Zna się na mechanice (dawniej projektant animatroników). Historia Nie znamy prawdziwego imienia Rippera. Animatronik pojawia się w grze znikąd (Noc 5-ta, wypowiedź szefa muzeum: "Jaki gekon? O czym ty gadasz? Nie mamy takiego animatronika. Nie pij tyle, radzę ci. Masz zwidy..."). Dopiero podczas rozgrywki można odkryć jego przeszłość. Nie jest typowym animatronikiem, lecz wersją sprężynową, pustą w środku. Skonstruowany został jeszcze przed 2003 rokiem. Według wycinków z prasy nad jego projektem czuwał "Młody technik...", którego projekt został odrzucony, ze względu na początkowe problemy ze stabilnością. Sam chłopak miał problemy psychiczne, które były związane z dawną pizzerią w latach 80. Firma biorąc to pod uwagę, przekreśliła całkowicie jego projekt ("Nie możemy dopuścić do produkcji niestabilnego robota wypuszczonego z rąk psychopaty."). Ripper i inne jego roboty miały unicestwić roboty ze starej pizzerii, to jednak się nie powiodło i z niewiadomych przyczyn chłopak sam rozkręcił stworzone przez siebie animatroniki. Obecnie straszy nas już 4-tej nocy i próbuje przekazać nam jakąś informację. Nie jest to jednak powiedziane wprost, być może ze względu na jego psychikę. Lokalizacje Już nocy 4-tej pojawia się w grze, lecz tylko po to, by nas nastraszyć. Szczególną aktywność wykazuje nocy 5-tej. Startuje z magazynu części. Można go spotkać na kamerach: Gablota1, Gablota2, Galeria nowości, Hol główny, Stoisko pamiątek, Zaplecze. Rzadko spotykany jest w: Scena, Łazienka, Kącik zabaw. Relacje Fanimatroniki- nie wiemy jakie są jego relacje z nimi, prawdopodobnie neutralne. Freddy, Bonnie- nienawidzi ich, ma do nich uraz. Chica- neutralne. Mangle- lubi ją, przypomina mu ona starą zabawkę jego siostry. Foxy- jest z nim na "Ty", nic do niego nie ma. Shadowtrap- chodzi za nim krok w krok. Jest ciągle 1 pomieszczenie za nim. Nie wiemy dlaczego Ripper śledzi tą halucynogenną postać. Strażnik nocny- straszy nas, atakuje nocy 5-tej, lecz próbuje zabić dopiero nocy 6-tej. Ciekawostki *Ripper początkowo miał mieć czerwone detale. Z pomysłu zrezygnowano, by nie kopiować kolorystyki oryginalnego, pluszowego gekona Audi. *Rękawice Rippera nie wzięły się jako przypadkowy detal. Są wyposażone w gumy, umożliwiające wspinaczkę po ścianach. Takie same przyssawki animatronik ma na stopach. *Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Ripper jest synem Pg w kostiumie animatronika. Świadczy o tym jego kolorystyka podobna do ubioru dziecka z FNAF4, jak wypowiedź animatronika nocy 2-giej ("You destroyed my brain, but not my body..."). *Białe oczy Rippera to jedyne co można dostrzec w ciemnych miejscach lokum. *W komputerze biurowym można odczytać numer produkcji Rippera. Jest nim: R970627/02G079188A. Numer pozbawiony jest jednak objaśnień. *Ripper ma 2 jumpscare'y, lecz krwawy pojawia się tylko nocy 6-tej. *W Bad endingu ciało powieszonego Rippera ocieka nie olejem, a krwią, co widać dopiero po rozjaśnieniu ekranu. *Ogon Rippera jest stale zagięty, prostuje się tylko podczas poruszania się animatronika. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobało :) Oryginał ze zdjęciami na moim blogu. PS: mówiłem Kira, że dodam. Dotrzymuję słowa :)